Plume souillée OS Bloody Valentine
by Zulie
Summary: A l'encre de mes veines, j'écrivis un dernier mot...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Plume souillée_  
**Avocat de la défense**: _Zulie_  
**Suspects**: _Bella / Edward  
_**Responsabilité** _: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour cet OS.  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Plume souillée.**

La seule passion qu'il m'eut été donné d'apprécier dans la vie se résumait à huit lettres : **écriture**. Ce simple mot revêtait pour moi beaucoup plus d'importance que tous les autres. Bien plus qu'un désir, cela était devenu un besoin essentiel. Où que j'aille, j'emportais toujours un crayon et mon carnet. Ce dernier était usé jusqu'à la tranche tant il avait voyagé. Il contenait toutes mes émotions, mes espoirs, recelait les moindres de mes secrets, de mes envies. Une caverne aux mille trésors, entachée de vécu, en somme. Cependant, ce dernier faisait grise mine depuis quelques temps. Ma Muse s'en était effectivement allé rejoindre d'autres cieux, me laissant seule sur Terre, prisonnière des chaînes du monde sensible. Mon flot d'inspiration s'était tari sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Cette perspective m'angoissait réellement, étant donné qu'il me fallait terminer dans les plus brefs délais le manuscrit pour lequel j'avais œuvré durant des années. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le peaufiner avant de l'envoyer à un éditeur. Malheureusement, le point culminant de ces deux-cent pages me posait problème. Jamais encore je n'avais été confrontée à un tel obstacle ; les sentiments de mon héroïne, Judith, étaient trop puissants pour que je puisse les appréhender. Elle ne me ressemblait en rien. Moi qui étais en toutes circonstances réservée, et réfléchie, je l'avais créée à l'exact opposé de mon image : insouciante, en marge de la société et déterminée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais éprouvé aucune difficulté à dépeindre sa vie mouvementée et trépidante. Mais toute chose a un début, comme toute chose a une fin. Néanmoins, j'étais fermement décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre. Je devais, par tous les moyens retrouver ce pour quoi le commun des mortels se livrait une bataille interne.

L'occasion de reprendre l'écriture de mon roman se présenta rapidement : mes camarades de classe organisaient une soirée pour célébrer la Saint Valentin. Les réjouissances qu'ils avaient déjà menées, l'année durant, auxquelles j'avais décliné toutes invitations, étaient réputées pour les quantités infinies d'alcool absorbées, la présence de cigarettes et autres substances illicites. Une fête qui reflétait parfaitement le mode de vie de Judith.

Le premier défi que je m'étais lancé consistait à mentir à ma mère, ce que Judith aurait accompli avec une décontraction certaine. Lorsque je lui annonçai qu'une de mes rares amies me conviait à une soirée entre filles, une pointe de suspicion transperça son regard. Je fuyais ses yeux inquisiteurs, priant de tout mon être pour que mes joues ne s'empourprent pas. Je me contraignis au calme, répondant à ses questions tout en restant vague. Lorsqu'elle opina enfin, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Cette sensation de contourner les règles possédait quelque chose de grisant.

Mon entreprise achevée, je me concentrai sur les préparatifs de la surprise-partie à venir. Il me fallait notamment porter une tenue de circonstance, ce qui n'était pas en accord avec celles que je possédais dans mon dressing. Pour l'occasion, j'achetai une robe rouge sang, décolletée et fendue jusqu'au genou, qui mettait en valeur mes formes et soulignait ma taille fine. Le reflet que me renvoya la glace de la cabine d'essayage me plu. Je me pris au jeu de la séduction et affichait sur mes lèvres rosées un sourire aguicheur. J'empruntai à ma mère une paire de chaussures à talons et un sac à main en cuir noir assortis à ma tenue.

A mesure que les jours s'égrenèrent, mon impatience fleurissait. La perspective de retrouver l'inspiration me mettait en joie et rendait les secondes paisibles. C'était un calme relatif, appréciable qui me permettait d'appréhender avec sérénité les évènements prochains.

L'heure fatidique approchait. Etant seule chez moi, j'en profitai pour occuper la salle de bain de longues heures durant, m'immergeant progressivement dans la peau de Judith. Après avoir revêtu ma robe, je remontai mes boucles brunes en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches caresser ma nuque gracile. Je sublimai mes yeux noisette à l'aide un fard à paupières rosé, soulignai mon regard d'un trait de crayon noir et allongeai mes cils avec du mascara. Une légère touche de blush déposée sur mes joues d'opale, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres carmin agrémentèrent le tout. Surprise face au miroir. Ce n'était pas moi.

La fête battait son plein. Les tambours assourdissants des basses résonnaient au sein même de mon cœur, rythmant le sang qui coulait dans mes veines. En temps normal, j'aurais eu tôt fait de plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles et tenté, en vain, de fuir le vacarme. Ce soir, il en était autrement. Je devais me gorger de cette violence qui imprégnait l'existence même de Judith.

D'une démarche la plus assurée possible, je me dirigeai vers l'immense table qui, sommairement habillée d'une nappe en papier blanc, faisait office de bar. Une multitude de bouteilles reposaient sur celle-ci ; des alcools qui, pour la plupart m'étaient inconnus. D'une main fébrile, je saisis un gobelet en plastique et l'emplis de Vodka. L'odeur était si forte qu'elle me brûla le nez. Je dus faire appel à toute ma détermination pour porter le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide embrasa ma gorge à l'instant même où il s'insinua dans ma bouche. Je la fermai rapidement, réprimant une soudaine envie de vomir. La boisson était semblable à un brasier ardent. Un feu non maîtrisable qui dévorait tout sur son passage, ne permettant pas à la vie de reprendre son cours. Ma tête tournait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que je m'agrippai au bord de l'étal. La première étape de mon cheminement n'était pas totalement accomplie. Une seule gorgée d'alcool ne me confèrerait pas la sensation d'être ivre. Je m'appliquai donc à ingurgiter le spiritueux jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ceci fait, je jetai les débris de mon festin. Je m'étais imposé une règle capitale qui scellerait la finition de mon ouvrage : n'oublier aucun détail dans les descriptions de mes ressentis, de mes sensations. La lumière criarde des projecteurs dessinait des formes psychédéliques sur le visage de mes camarades, me donnant l'impression de m'être égarée au sein d'un groupe de hippies. Quelques uns avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à se costumer en Cupidon, ange de l'Amour ; d'autres encore avaient revêtu des soubrettes et des oreilles de lapins afin d'attirer leurs congénères.

La fumée de cigarette me fit tousser bruyamment. Un jeune homme s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Entre deux goulées d'air avalées, je le remerciai de sa bienveillance. Il m'invita à danser, m'entraînant à sa suite sur la piste. Je m'abandonnai à ses bras musclés, confiant mes déhanchés à la musique.

Lorsqu'il s'empara de mes lèvres charnues et maquillées pour l'occasion, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. La brutalité du baiser fit naître une décharge puissante qui remonta le long de mon dos, annihilant ma perception du monde alentour. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque tandis que nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre avec frénésie. Ses mains viriles effleurèrent ma colonne vertébrale avant de se poser sur ma chute de reins. L'état second dans lequel je me trouvais ne me permit pas de repousser ses avances. Moi qui, habituellement, rejetais toutes formes de provocation, que celles-ci soient vestimentaires, oratoires ou comportementales, j'embrassai, à ce moment-même, un garçon dont le nom m'avait échappé. Le brusque changement de musique me sortit de ma torpeur. Je quittai l'étreinte de mon cavalier avec empressement. Ce dernier afficha un air surpris et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sa main encercla mon frêle poignet avec force et son ténor murmura :

« Suis moi. »

Son sourire ravageur et son regard brillant de désir m'ôtèrent toute résistance. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'étage, et il nous fit pénétrer dans une chambre qui avait été transformée en penderie pour l'occasion. Rapidement, il poussa à terre les nombreuses vestes qui encombraient le lit. Quant à moi, je le détaillais sans aucune gêne. Mes yeux balayaient son corps longiligne, s'attardant sur son torse parfaitement moulé par une chemise noire et ses fesses sublimées par un jean délavé. La lumière blanche dispensée par l'imposant lustre me permettait de mieux appréhender son visage. Visage digne d'une statue grecque ou d'un quelconque peintre de la Renaissance. Son nez aquilin, ses lèvres pleines, ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux cuivrés savamment ébouriffés, tout en lui était un appel à la sensualité. Après avoir achevé son entreprise, il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline et me déroba un baiser. Sa langue sucrée et douce comme la soie se pressa contre mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui offris sans tarder, me délectant des sensations inédites qui naissaient en mon bas-ventre. Nos deux corps s'entrechoquaient telles deux aimants incontestablement attirés l'un à l'autre. Une légère bosse ne tarda pas à déformer son pantalon. Cette constatation m'arracha un gémissement d'excitation. Ses mais étaient à présent partout sur mon corps, caressant ma nuque, mes cheveux, mes reins, mon dos, mes fesses. L'alcool aidant, la température augmenta de quelques degrés. Notre étreinte, tout comme nous, s'enflammait. Je laissai mes doigts s'égarer sous sa chemise que j'avais commencé à déboutonner. Je dessinai les contours de ses abdominaux, m'émerveillant devant leur texture ferme et soyeuse. Ce jeune homme était sans aucun doute l'incarnation d'un dieu antique et, heureux hasard, il s'attelait à ce moment-même à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge rouge. Ma robe n'avait pas fait long feu sous ses doigts experts, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle jonchait le sol, de même que le jean de mon partenaire. Je n'avais jamais fait preuve d'autant d'audace et d'empressement, mais cela m'importait peu. Mon compagnon nous fit basculer sur le lit, choyant de ses mains mon sein gauche tandis qu'il embrassait le second. Mon bassin s'arquait à la recherche de sa virilité, difficilement contenue dans son boxer gris. Sa langue traça une ligne de feu jusqu'à la limite de mon sous-vêtement et je sentis cette douce moiteur caractéristique envahir l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à ma bouche, suçotant mes lèvres gonflées de désir. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture délicate.

« Tu me rends fou. »

Ces quatre mots ne firent qu'augmenter mon envie de le sentir en moi.

J'atteignis son membre, le caressant par dessus le tissus de son boxer. Tandis que j'allais franchir la barrière de son sous-vêtement, il m'arrêta et me délesta de ma petite culotte.

Ses yeux pétillaient, on aurait dit un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. Aussi, je n'en étais que plus flattée. Même Jacob qui, pourtant m'avait aimée et m'avait offert ma première fois, ne m'avait jamais regardée ainsi.

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent mon centre nerveux, je me mordis les lèvres de peur de crier de plaisir. Bien entendu, personne ne viendrait nous déranger : la porte était fermée à clé et la musique assourdissante couvrirait nos ébats amoureux.

« Laisse toi aller. »

Sa voix suave m'inspirait confiance, aussi, je profitai pleinement de cet instant de plaisir qu'il m'offrait. Lorsqu'il glissa deux doigts dans mon intimité ruisselante, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise, bientôt remplacé par un râle de plaisir. Son pouce tournoyait sur mon clitoris, me faisant voir monts et merveilles. Il s'accroupit face à moi, posant sa bouche sur mon mont de Vénus. Jamais je ne m'étais adonnée au sexe oral, qui pour moi était trop intime et peu attirant. Néanmoins, ce garçon avait un don pour me mettre dans tous mes états, aussi, je décidai de plonger dans l'inconnu, profitant de la douce sensation de sa langue sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je m'agrippai avec force aux couvertures, alors que mes parois se resserraient sur les doigts de mon partenaire. Mes yeux étaient vitreux, embrumés par le désir, et il me fallut quelques instants pour me ressaisir. J'attirai à moi le jeune homme, lui laissant la place que j'occupais et reportai mon regard sur l'objet de mes envies qui semblait être bien à l'étroit dans cette prison dorée. Je le libérai, le laissant se dresser de toute son impétuosité et y plaçai ma main, exerçant sur celui-ci de légers va-et-vient. Mon compagnon tressaillit sous la caresse, ses poings se fermant et s'ouvrant à intervalles réguliers.

« Mmhhhhmm ».

Ses yeux était clos et sa tête rejetée en arrière. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait sans cesse et je trouvais cela on ne peut plus érotique. Il s'était abandonné à moi et à ma langue qui s'enroulait désormais sur son gland.

« C'est si bon. »

Je me sentais emplie d'une assurance nouvelle, mes gestes se faisaient plus affirmés et je prenais plaisir à le voir ainsi. Rapidement, le jeune homme m'écarta de son membre, et retrouva son jean sur le sol. Il sortit un préservatif de la poche et le déroula sur sa virilité. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de moi, ancrant son regard au mien, attendant mon consentement. Pour tout réponse, je m'emparai de ses lèvres, laissant nos deux langues jouer. Doucement, il se présenta à mon entrée et s'enfonça en moi de toute sa longueur. Je bougeai mon bassin, recherchant la friction de nos deux corps. Mes mains posées sur ses fesses musclées lui intimèrent d'augmenter la cadence, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ses assauts redoublèrent d'intensité, m'habitant entièrement. Sa bouche explorait mon visage, et trouva mon oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa.

« Prends moi plus fort. »

La douceur dont il faisait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt se mua en un instinct bestial. Oui, j'avais réveillé la bête en lui, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Aussi, tandis qu'il m'assénait un autre coup de boutoir, je griffai son dos et mes dents se plantèrent dans son épaule. La chaleur s'intensifia au creux de mon bas-ventre, irradiant mon corps tout entier. L'orgasme qui m'assaillit fut bien plus puissant que ceux que m'avait donné Jacob.

« Jouis pour moi. »

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Je m'embrasai, lui livrant un « oui » bien audible et non retenu. Je sentis sa verge tressaillir tandis que lui aussi atteignait l'extase. Il quitta la chaleur de mon corps, me gratifiant d'un sourire, et retomba sur le matelas. Ses traits, bien que couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, n'en restaient pas moins désirables. Néanmoins, il était temps pour moi d'accomplir ce pourquoi j'étais là. Je me levai, titubant de concupiscence, et l'embrassai une dernière fois. Je ramassai mes sous-vêtements et ma robe, les enfilant aussi vite que mon état me le permettait. Son doux ténor brisa le silence de la chambre.

« Edward. »

« Judith. »

Après tout, pourquoi lui livrer mon prénom alors que nous ne nous reverrions sûrement jamais ? Phoenix était une grande ville, aussi, les chances pour que nous nous recroisions un jour me semblaient bien minces. Et puis ce soir, je n'avais pas été Isabella Swan. Non, Bella s'était perdue à partir du moment où j'avais endossé ce costume de scène.

Je quittai la demeure et rejoignis le sentier qui menait aux bois. Le souffle du vent sur mes bras dénudés me fit frémir. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir mis ma veste en laine, mais ma détermination à finir mon œuvre avait été bien plus forte que mon bon sens. Je m'appliquai à ne pas trébucher sur les nombreux cailloux et racines qui jonchaient le chemin. Je me surpris à rire bêtement, atterrée de ma stupidité quant à imaginer des monstres aux griffes crochues, dans l'ombre des arbres. J'avais sous-estimé ma capacité à résister à l'alcool.

Je marchai jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus, et me laissai glisser dans l'herbe humide. J'extirpai du sac en cuir mon carnet, mon stylo favori, gravé de mes initiales ainsi que la bouteille d'alcool que j'avais substituée à mes camarades. Je bus le liquide ambré à grandes gorgées. Mon plan était parfaitement défini : il me fallait avaler une quantité de boisson assez importante pour me donner du courage, mais mon esprit ne devait pas être embrouillé, et les sensations que j'allais éprouver ne pas être atténuées. L'obscurité ambiante ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Elle était semblable à une couverture me protégeant des regards indiscrets du monde extérieur. J'allumai néanmoins ma lampe-torche et retraçai sur mon calepin les évènements de la soirée.

Je consignai les moindres secondes ; notai tous les détails, même les plus infimes. J'amorçai par ma première rencontre avec l'alcool, décrivant la sensation de ma gorge enflammée, de mes oreilles ronronnant, de mon crâne implosant. Je couchai par la suite le baiser que j'avais partagé avec un inconnu ainsi que l'épisode qui avait suivi. Malgré l'alcool saturant mon organisme, le souvenir de cette étreinte était encore vivace et poignant dans mon esprit. Je me remémorai aisément les mains avides de mon partenaire jouant sur mes hanches, nos langues se livrant à un ballet endiablé, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ainsi que mes doigts fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Un sourire béat naquit sur mes lèvres.

Le temps était venu… Judith n'était pas seulement une jeune femme comblée, profitant de la vie à chaque instant. Elle éprouvait des moments de doute qui la plongeaient dans la décadence et la souffrance. Cette facette obscure du personnage, je n'étais jamais parvenue à l'exploiter, à la narrer. Aujourd'hui semblait être le moment opportun pour rencontrer les démons de mon héroïne. J'enfonçai ma main dans mon sac à la rechercher de celui qui me rapprocherait de la jeune femme durant quelques pages de mon roman. Elle l'avait affectueusement surnommé John, à la mémoire de son géniteur. John ce père qui avait fait de son enfance un calvaire. John, ce couteau qui, trop souvent, perpétuait le supplice qu'elle avait enduré.

Je saisis son compagnon d'infortune, et fit courir la lame froide comme la mort sur mon bras nu. Le contact n'était pas désagréable contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser ; il était comparable à la caresse de la brise fraîche d'un soir d'été sur les ailes d'une colombe. Je m'empressai de griffonner cette métaphore sur une page vierge de mon carnet et repris ma danse mortelle. Je laissai le coutelas s'égarer sur mon poignet gauche, à l'endroit même où un réseau complexe de veines voyait le jour. La sueur perlait sur mon front. J'inhalai les effluves d'humus et d'humidité et appuyai. La lame entama ma chair et mes veines aussi facilement que si elle avait tranché du beurre. _**Rouge carmin.** _Lorsque la douleur afflua, dévastatrice, mon corps se cambra. Je serrai les dents si fortement que je les entendis grincer.

Mon stylo glissa sur les feuilles de mon calepin, traçant des sillons bleus qui ne ressemblaient plus à des lettres, tant ma main valide tremblait. Mes lettres habituellement rondes et soignées se recroquevillaient sur elles mêmes, terrifiées par le triste sort qui les attendait. La précieuse sève s'écoulait des plaies, se déversant sur l'herbe mouillée et tachant ma robe. A la lueur de ma lampe-torche, j'écrivis combien il était étrange qu'un flot d'émotions me saisisse tandis qu'un flot de sang jaillissait hors de moi. **_Fatigue, membres gourds._ **_**Peur et excitation entremêlées.** _La feuille vierge s'emplit de mots, aussi violents qu'un raz-de-marée. **_La douleur n'est plus. Mon corps flotte paisiblement sur le ruisseau qui rejoint le Styx._**

La délivrance approchait ; le temps de la consécration aussi. Après avoir déversé mes émotions sur les pages de mon carnet, je jugeai qu'il était vital pour moi d'appeler les secours. Je me mis en quête de mon téléphone. Je vidai le contenu de mon sac sur le sol, tâtonnant pour retrouver l'appareil. Couteau souillé de mon sang, bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide, pile électrique, stylo fétiche, calepin, rouge à lèvres, poudre, mais pas la moindre trace de mon mobile… L'angoisse me gagna, balayant le peu de sang-froid que j'avais réussi à conserver. Mon souffle s'accéléra et mes tremblements s'accentuèrent. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'il semblait prêt à exploser. Un éclair de lucidité m'aveugla. N'avais-je pas posé mon portable sur le rebord du lavabo après avoir reçu un appel de ma mère ? La certitude de cette supputation m'apparut aussi rapidement que les larmes. De longs sanglots rauques secouèrent mon corps, qui était aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je tentai de me remettre debout, mais mes efforts furent rapidement réduits à néant. J'aurais beau crier, ma voix ne porterait pas assez loin pour avertir mes camarades. Personne ne savait où je me trouvais à ce moment même, et je doutais fortement qu'ils se souciaient de moi. Moi, Isabella Swan, qui était toujours restée insignifiante aux yeux du monde. Cette soirée marquait l'apothéose de mon œuvre, celle de ma vie également.

A l'encre de mes veines, j'écrivis un dernier mot. **_Fin_**.


End file.
